


Operation: UNSEEN

by Numbuh88



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbuh88/pseuds/Numbuh88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lab accident turns him invisible, Numbuh 1 turns to his team for help.  To make matters worse, Numbuh 274 is after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: UNSEEN

CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR  
A fanfic by Numbuh 88  
(Based on characters created by Tom Warburton)

NOW LOADING...  
KIDS NEXT DOOR MISSION  
OPERATION  
U.N.S.E.E.N.

Un-possible  
Nightmare  
Strikes  
Evil-  
Eliminating  
Nigel

Cast:

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno)  
Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.)  
Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban)  
Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles)  
Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln)  
Numbuh 74.239  
Numbuh 71.562  
Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb  
Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson)

 

EXTERIOR: GRASSY FIELD- NIGHT-TIME

(We hear the sound of heavy breathing as an unseen force is shoving strands of tall grass aside. We than see a sidewalk and hear the sound of footfalls. Suddenly, a splash appears in a nearby puddle and wet footprints appear out of nowhere. The heavy breathing continues as the footprints fade and the sound of running feet move toward the home of Nigel Uno. The front door appears to open and close by itself. We now see the spiral staircase leading up to the Sector V tree-house, and the sound of running footsteps is heard, but their source cannot be seen. A door in the main living hall opens, and Numbuh 1's voice is suddenly heard.)

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Hello?! Is anyone here?!

(Suddenly, the faint sound of Numbuh 3's singing is heard. The sound of running feet is heard and the curtain-covered doorway to Numbuh 3's room is seen.)

INTERIOR: NUMBUH 3'S BEDROOM

(Numbuh 3 is playing with Rainbow Monkeys singing their theme song.)

NUMBUH 3(Singing): Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh, so very round and super chunky, bringing love... huh?

(Numbuh 3 hears the curtain to her room move aside, but when she turns around, the curtain is in its usual position. Kuki decides to forget it and resumes singing.)

NUMBUH 3(Singing): Bringing love wherever they go, every one is...

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Numbuh 3?

NUMBUH 3: Huh? Who's there?

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Numbuh 3! I'm right here!

NUMBUH 3(Getting spooked): W-Where are you?

(One of her Rainbow monkeys suddenly starts to hover in mid-air, and Kuki begins to recoil in horror. She then grabs a long stick and pokes it in the Rainbow Monkey's vicinity. The stick seems to hit an unseen mass as it drops the doll.)

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Oof! Don't do that!

NUMBUH 3: EEEEEAAAAAAUUUGH!!!!!

(Numbuh 3 runs screaming out of her room, while the curtain is shoved aside by unseen hands and Numbuh 1's shouting is heard.)

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Numbuh 3, wait! It's me!

INTERIOR: HANGAR

(Numbuhs 2, 4 and 5 are seen exiting the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. carrying paper bags. Numbuh 2 is drinking from a paper cup with a straw.)

NUMBUH 4: Why'd we have to leave Numbuh 3 guardin' the tree-house? You know she's not cut out for guard duty!

NUMBUH 5: Well, if you know so much about it maybe we should leave you two guardin' the place! We all know how well you two work together!

NUMBUH 4: That's... that's not what I meant!

NUMBUH 2: Relax, Numbuh 4. I'm sure Numbuh 3 knows how to keep the place safe.

NUMBUH 4: Yeah, right. She's probably just goin' bonkers with all the responsibility of guardin' a big, spooky, empty tree-house!

(Numbuh 3's screaming is suddenly heard, and she rushes into the hangar in a panic.)

NUMBUH 4: Hah! I was right!

(Numbuh 3 leaps into Numbuh 4's arms, causing him to drop his bag and buckle under Kuki's weight.)

NUMBUH 5: Numbuh 3! What's the deal?

NUMBUH 3: Th-th-there's a ghostie in my room!

NUMBUH 2: A ghost? Wow! That's so cool! Let's check it out!

(Hoagie runs off as Wally collapses and Abby and Kuki run after Numbuh 2, leaving Numbuh 4 lying on the floor.)

INTERIOR: MAIN LIVING-HALL

(Numbuh 2 rushes into the room, with Numbuhs 3 and 5 behind him. Suddenly, Numbuh 2 runs into an unseen object, and the sound of someone keeling back is heard, followed by the middle couch falling over backwards.)

NUMBUH 5: Uh... Numbuh 2? What did you just hit?

NUMBUH 2: I... don't know.

(Numbuh 4 enters the room, and Numbuh 3 immediately wraps her arms around him in fear. Suddenly, the impression of a hand appears on the left couch, and Numbuhs 2-5 gasp in horror.)

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Guys! It's me, Nigel!

NUMBUH 5: N-N-Numbuh 1? Where are you?

(A remote control suddenly hovers in the air as the others look in amazement.)

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Right here!

NUMBUH 2: What happened to you?!

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: I'm Invisible! Can't you see that?!

NUMBUH 3: How... how did you get like this?!

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Well, it's like this...

NUMBUH 4: Wait! (Looking around) Now where'd you go?!

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Over here!

NUMBUH 4: Where?!

NUMBUH 5: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out, y'all! Numbuh 1, it's gonna be a little hard to have this talk if we can't see where you are!

NUMBUH 2: Yeah, we can't keep talking to empty space!

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: All right, all right! Um... How about this?

(Nigel picks up a blanket and wraps it around his invisible shoulders. He then takes out a pair of sunglasses from the end table and puts them on. Both the blanket and the glasses appear to hover in mid-air.)

NUMBUH 5: That's much better. (Picks up paper bag.) Oh, and we brought dinner.

NUMBUH 1(Taking bag): Oh, thanks. I'm starving.

(Numbuh 1 takes a cheeseburger out of the bag and bites into it. The food is seen chewed and disappears as it is swallowed. Numbuh 4 is disgusted.)

NUMBUH 2: Now tell us, what happened?

NUMBUH 1: Well, it all started when I was called to our secret lab under the school...

(A flashback starts...)

EXTERIOR: GALLAGHER ELEMENTARY- NIGHT-TIME

INTERIOR: KND SECRET LAB

(Numbuhs 1, 74.239 and 71.562 are in a laboratory filled with complex machinery, and in the center is a large glass containment cylinder.)

NUMBUH 1: So, Numbuh 74.239, I was told you had something to show me?

NUMBUH 74.239: Yes, I do. (Points to the cylinder) What we are working on here is called the cloak-a-ma-cation field. Allow me to demonstrate.

(Numbuh 74.239 picks up an aluminum can and walks over to the cylinder, where a hatch opens. He puts the can inside and the hatch closes.)

NUMBUH 74.239: See, what the cloak-a-ma-cation field does is bend light around an object, which renders it invisible to the human eye.

(Numbuh 74.239 activates the machine's console and a flash of light appears in the cylinder. As the light fades, the can has disappeared. The hatch opens and Numbuh 74.239 reaches in and grasps an unseen object. He then hands it to Nigel.)

NUMBUH 1: Amazing! Now, is it reversible?

NUMBUH 74.239: Well, here's the thing. We haven't quite worked out how the effects can be reversed, but on the other hand, we still don't know if it's permanant or not.

NUMBUH 71.562: Well, it could just be because we haven't tried it on any of our operatives. Maybe if we contacted global command for a test subject we could...

NUMBUH 74.239: What are you, nuts?! You know Numbuh 362 wouldn't approve of that!

NUMBUH 71.562: Well, how else are we supposed to find out if it'll work?!

NUMBUH 74.239: We already know it works!

NUMBUH 71.562: Sure, on a can and a few rats! But what about humans?!

NUMBUH 74.239: Listen, you short-chain molecule, do you wanna get us in trouble?!

NUMBUH 1: Wait! Listen, you guys!

(Numbuhs 74.239 & 71.562 continue to bicker, when suddenly the alarm blares.)

COMPUTER: Warning! Security breach! Intruder headed for main lab!

NUMBUH 74.239: No, no, no, no, no! (Presses button on nearby console) Computer! Purge all laboratory databanks of information! Authorization: Yipper dash 840287!

COMPUTER: Authorization recognized. Purge in progress.

(Suddenly, a hole is blown through the wall, and the intruder is revealed to be Chad Dickson.)

NUMBUH 1: Numbuh 274!

CHAD: The name's Chad!

(Chad fires his weapon at Numbuh 1, but misses. Nigel continues to evade his shots when suddenly a stray bolt hits the cloak-a-ma-cation generator.)

NUMBUH 71.562: No! That'll send the cloak-a-ma-cation field outta control!

(Sure enough, the generator sends out a blast of energy that hits Numbuh 1. The blast also knocks off his sunglasses.)

COMPUTER: Danger! Overload in progress! Evacuate! Evacuate!

CHAD: What?! Oh, great!

(Chad jets off in great haste while Numbuhs 74.239 and 71.562 head for the escape pods, but Numbuh 1 is still engulfed in an energy field.)

NUMBUH 74.239: We can't leave him!

NUMBUH 71.562: There's no time!

(Numbuh 71.562 pulls Numbuh 74.239 into the escape pod and it jettisons. There is an explosion of energy and everything goes white. When the energy fades, the lab is wrecked and Numbuh 1 is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, there is the sound of staggering footsteps heading for the hole in the wall.)

INTERIOR: KND TREE-HOUSE MAIN LIVING-HALL

(Numbuh 1 is still sitting on the couch wearing the blanket and sunglasses, with Numbuhs 2 and 5 at his sides, and Numbuhs 3 and 4 sitting on the floor. All of them are eating fast-food burgers.)

NUMBUH 2: What was Chad doing there?

NUMBUH 1: I don't know. Probably to steal some of our research. But from what I saw he ran off before the generator overloaded.

NUMBUH 3: Do you think he wanted to steal the cloak-a-ma-whatsit?

NUMBUH 1: Hmm. He might have. But, now that the lab is wrecked and its databank purged, there's no way he could get it now.

(Numbuh 1 drinks from a cup with a straw. When he drinks, a small pool is formed where his mouth should be.) 

NUMBUH 5: Wait! If you were turned invisible by the machine, wouldn't that make you the data he needs?

(Numbuh 1 spits out his drink in alarm.)

NUMBUH 1: You're right! If he finds out what happened, Chad will come after me! (He gets up from the couch) I have to leave! If he finds me here he'll...

NUMBUH 4(Stopping Numbuh 1): Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it there, Numbuh 1!

NUMBUH 5: Yeah! Let Chad come! We'll be ready for him!

(The alarm suddenly blares.)

COMPUTER: Warning! Intruder in vicinity!

NUMBUH 1: He's here! I've got to hide! 

(Numbuh 1 removes the blanket and sunglasses. He can no longer be seen.)

NUMBUH 2: Wait! Numbuh 1, come back!

(Outside the window an enormous robot peers into the window, which has a glass dome for a head and huge hands on tentacle arms. The robot's drivers are revealed to be Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, who are seated on a couch inside the glass dome.)

NUMBUH 5: See, Numbuh 1? It's only... *Gasp!*

MR. FIBB: Hmm. Numbuh 1 does not appear to be present, Mr. Wink.

MR. WINK: Indeed not, Mr. Fibb. Perhaps if we took his friends hostage, he would show himself.

MR. FIBB: A most interesting theory, Mr. Wink. Shall we test it?

(The robot extends its enormous arm through the window and grabs Numbuhs 2-5.)

MR. WINK: Now that we have his friends, he is sure to come to their rescue, Mr. Fibb.

MR. FIBB: Yes, and when he does, we will catch him as well.

(We cut to a scene behind the couch, where a small hatch opens. Then, back to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb.)

MR. FIBB: Ow! (To Mr. Wink) Don't pinch me!

MR. WINK: I didn't pinch you! (An unseen hand suddenly pulls on Mr. Wink's hair) Ouch! (To Mr. Fibb) Don't pull my hair!

(The right end of the couch that Wink and Fibb are sitting on suddenly rises, causing Mr. Wink to slide into Mr. Fibb, and Mr. Fibb's hand hits the controls to the robot on the arm-rest. This causes the robot to release Numbuhs 2-5 and suddenly go haywire. It then spins round until it is wrapped in its own tentacle arms, falls over and rolls down the street and out of sight, with Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb exclaiming. We now cut to Numbuhs 2-5, who were watching.)

NUMBUH 4: Whoa! Cool! But where's Numbuh 1?

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Right here!

(Numbuh 1 picks up the blanket and puts it on his shoulders, and puts his sunglasses back on.)

NUMBUH 5: Nice work, Numbuh 1!

NUMBUH 1: Yeah, thanks. I suppose being invisible does have its advantages, but I can't stay like this forever!

NUMBUH 2: Well, we still don't know if it's permanant or not, but either way, starting tomorrow, we're gonna find a way to cure you!

NUMBUH 1: That's great, but what happens in the meantime? How can I be your leader if you can't even see me?

NUMBUH 3: Hmm. I think I know a way we can see you! (Grabs Nigel's invisible arm and pulls him) Come on!

(Suddenly, in the distance, Chad is seen on a house's roof watching the tree-house through binoculars. He sees a blanket and sunglasses being pulled along by Numbuh 3, and smirks deviously.)

(A few minutes later...)

(Numbuh 3 skips into the main living-hall where Numbuhs 2, 4 and 5 are sitting.)

NUMBUH 3: C'mon, Numbuh 1!

NUMBUH 1(Not seen): Numbuh 3, please don't make me!

NUMBUH 3: Pleeeeeease?

(Numbuh 1 enters the room, wearing a red dressing gown, gloves, and slippers, and his whole head is covered in white makeup with blush, eyeliner and lipstick. He is also wearing his sunglasses. Numbuhs 2, 4 and 5 are trying their hardest not to burst into uncontrolled laughter.)

NUMBUH 1: Numbuh 3, why did you have to use makeup? Why couldn't you wrap my head in bandages or something?

NUMBUH 3: Bandages?! You're an invisible kid, not a mummy!

NUMBUH 2: Relax, Numbuh 1. At least now we can see you!

NUMBUH 1(Quietly): Right now I wish you couldn't.

(The next day...)

EXTERIOR: KND TREE-HOUSE- MORNING

INTERIOR: NUMBUH 1'S BEDROOM

(Numbuh 1 steps out of bed, still wearing his outfit and makeup. He approaches a mirror and removes his sunglasses. Nigel sees not his eyes, but empty eye sockets in his makeup-covered face. He then rolls up his sleeve and sees nothing, and then lets out a heavy sigh.)

INTERIOR: TREE-HOUSE KITCHEN

(Numbuhs 2-5 are sitting at the table eating Rainbow Munchies, when Numbuh 1 enters the room, looking dismayed, even under his makeup. He sits at the table, and everyone looks at him.)

NUMBUH 3: What's wrong, Numbuh 1?

(Numbuh 1 removes his gloves, revealing invisible hands.)

NUMBUH 3: Aww, poor Numbuh 1. I think he need a little Rainbow Monkey love!

(Numbuh 3 takes out a Rainbow Monkey.)

NUMBUH 1(Yelling): AAARRRGGH! Unless that thing's gonna cure me I don't want it!!!

(Numbuh 3 gets teary-eyed, and suddenly starts crying, her tears spouting out like a fountain.)

NUMBUH 1: *sigh* I'm sorry, Numbuh 3.

NUMBUH 3(Stops crying and brightens up): Okay! You want it now?

(Kuki hands Nigel the Rainbow Monkey, but he rejects it.)

NUMBUH 1: No! I just think ever since I became invisible, I started to lose grip on my sanity.

NUMBUH 4: Cool! You could be like a mad invisible kid or something!

NUMBUH 5: Wally!

NUMBUH 2: C'mon, Numbuh 1, even if we can't cure you, you can still be our leader!

NUMBUH 1: Maybe, (puts his gloves back on) but as long as I'm like this, Numbuh 274 will want to capture me and use me to make his teens invisible!

NUMBUH 5: Hey, relax, Numbuh 1! Sure, Numbuh 5 thought about the whole thing, but, on second thought, if Chad really was after you, don't you think he would have found you by now?

NUMBUH 1: Hmm. Maybe that's true. Maybe he didn't know about the project at all!

(Suddenly, an explosion rips a hole in the wall, revealing Numbuh 274 and three other armored teens hovering on foot-jets.)

NUMBUH 1: ...Or maybe he was really after it.

(The three teens look at Numbuh 1 and start laughing and pointing.)

CHAD: Why bother covering up your condition, Numbuh 1? I'm well aware that fiasco at that dinky lab made you invisible!

NUMBUH 1: That fiasco was your doing, Chad! Is bursting in and blasting all you're good at nowadays?

CHAD: No! I'm also good at catching stupid but important little kids! Especially ones who could unlock new technologies for the adults!

(Chad approaches Numbuh 1, but Numbuhs 2-5 step in his way.)

NUMBUH 5: If you mess with Numbuh 1, you mess with us!

CHAD: Grrr! (To his henchmen) Get them!

(Chad sees his henchmen still laughing and pointing at Numbuh 1, also one of them rolling on the floor.)

CHAD(Yelling): WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND BLITZ THEM?!?!?!

(The teens stop laughing, and charge towards Numbuhs 2-5.)

NUMBUH 5: Numbuh 1! Run!

NUMBUH 1: I can't leave you guys!

NUMBUH 2: Go! We'll hold 'em off!

(Nigel suddenly gets an idea, and runs out of sight while Numbuhs 2-5 are fighting Chad and his teens. Numbuh 1 runs to a nearby water cooler, takes off his gloves and sunglasses and gets a glass of water, which he throws in his face, washing the makeup off. Nigel then takes off the dressing gown and the slippers. He now can no longer be seen. We cut back to Numbuhs 2-5, who have been subdued by Chad's henchmen and are half-concious.)

CHAD: All right, now that you wimps are outta the way, we'll just be takin'... huh? (He Notices that Numbuh 1 is nowhere to be seen, and then turns to his henchmen) You idiots! You let Numbuh 1 out of your sight?!

TEEN 1: Uh... we were busy with these four!

CHAD: Rrrrr! Find him!

(Suddenly, one of the teens is hit in the buttocks by an unseen force.)

TEEN 2(To Teen 3): Ow! You kicked me in the butt!

TEEN 3: I did not! (He is suddenly hit in the shin by an unseen force) Ow! You kicked my shin!

TEEN 2: Did not!

TEEN 3: Did too!

TEEN 2: Why you...

(The teens start aggresively wrestling with each other. Teen 1 suddenly feels a blow to his stomach, and then to his chin, knocking him down. Teen 1 is then suddenly lifted by an unseen force and thrown at Teens 2 and 3, who are both pinned down by his weight.)

CHAD: Aaargh! (Starts punching air in all directions) Where are you, ya little twerp?!

(Chad is tripped by Nigel and falls to the floor, but he gets up and grabs Numbuh 1's invisible arm. He is suddenly hit in the face by Nigel, and then finds himself in a hammerlock. Chad then turns to his henchmen and sees them cowering in fear.)

TEEN 1: Uh... if the Kids Next Door have, like, invisible agents, then I don't wanna mess with 'em!

TEEN 2: Me neither! I quit!

TEEN 3: Same here!

(All three teens jet off, leaving Chad with the Kids Next Door.)

NUMBUH 1'S VOICE: Looks like you're standing alone!

CHAD: Fine! I don't need them!

(Chad tries to break free, but Nigel's hammerlock tightens. Suddenly, Numbuh 1 starts to slowly re-appear.)

NUMBUH 1: Well, Chad, looks like you're no match for an opponent you can't see!

CHAD: Oh, but I can see you!

(Chad breaks free of the hammerlock and throws the now-visible Numbuh 1 against the wall. Numbuh 1 is wearing his usual attire, but is barefoot and without his sunglasses. He looks at himself in amazement, and returns to his feet.)

NUMBUH 1: Well, looks like I'm useless to you now!

CHAD: That's right... (Extends a laser-gun from his wrist-gauntlet) You are!

(Nigel notices a red button on the wall and punches it, which opens the floor Chad is sitting on, and reveals a C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K. Chad falls into it and is thrown out of a skylight, screaming. Numbuhs 2-5 regain conciousness and see that Numbuh 1 is visible again.)

NUMBUH 4: Numbuh 1!

NUMBUH 3: Yay! You're back!

(Numbuhs 2-5 gather around Nigel, and Numbuh 5 hands him his sunglasses, which he puts on.)

NUMBUH 1: Well, I guess it was temporary all along!

NUMBUH 5: Yeah, it's good to see ya again!

NUMBUH 2: Yep! And better yet, you're not as transparent as you used to be! Hee-hee!

NUMBUH 1: *Sigh* Well, I suppose this is as normal as it can get around here.

NUMBUH 5: Come on, since when is there a such thing as "normal?"

NUMBUH 1: Good point.

 

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
